


his eyes

by hinamii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, M/M, dumb fluff, hide waxes poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamii/pseuds/hinamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hide rhapsodizes over kaneki's eyes</p>
<p>(sorry this is bad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> forgive this terrible attempt to yank myself out of writer's block
> 
> this isn't really finished but im trying i promise

Out of all the things that were absolutely incredible about him, the most breathtaking had to be his eyes.

Hide had never seen anything like them, not even a remotely similar shade on anyone he'd ever met. To say they were "gray with a little blue" was an understatement. There was infinite depth and meaning inside of them.

Back when they were children, his eyes had been bright, curious and inquisitive. As they'd grown up, he watched that spark of wonder flicker out and go flat. He remembered the very day it had happened, when they had both been ten. Kaneki's eyes were downcast, dull, flat, avoiding the curious gaze of others. He'd been almost completely mute the whole day, his only words being a barely audible 'here' during roll call.

Hide didn't ask what was wrong. Kaneki told him on his own a week later.

Before Kaneki had cut off contact with Hide, he remembered the way he'd looked the last time they talked in person before-well. 

He remembered the soft warmth of his eyes, the traces of sky blue that rippled like water and, if you looked close enough, reflected years of loneliness, pain, and rejection. The best descriptive word Hide could think of was 'gentle'. Kaneki's eyes had a welcoming quality, the feel of a favorite, comforting blanket. They were easy, innocent, and shy. _Cute._

But when he saw him again, after it happened.

Oh, _god_ , when they had met again.

That friendly warmth had melted into fierce fluid metal, liquid mercury, fire contained in a iron capsule. The dashes of innocent sky had crystallized into immovable, stony ice crystals, almost matching the snowy white of his hair. Kaneki's eyes could burn and turn to ice with the change of a glance, the slightest shift of expression. They were angry and ferocious and dynamic and incredible and Hide loved them.

And, if those fierce emotions contained in something as small as the iris weren't enough, there was the dramatic change in his right eye.

The white sclera charred into an inky black, a consuming void, at will; the empty darkness was only cut by veins of crimson, radiating from a blood red iris that was almost extraterrestrial in its pureness of color. 

It was the eye that, to Kaneki, marked him as a monster, but Hide had never seen it that way.


End file.
